


Crush

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I can't think of anything to put in these tags help, Ikusaba Mukuro-centric, Jealousy, Mukuro has a crush, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Mukuro Ikusaba has been feeling weird for a while.She finally realizes why she feels this way.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Ikusaba Mukuro
Series: Fujisaki February [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Kudos: 16





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about trying to write one fanfiction for Chihiro every day in February since like May. 
> 
> And I love this pairing so much- 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Mukuro felt extremely weird. 

Her heart rate went up every time she spoke to the brunette. 

She always found herself looking at the brunette’s soft hazel eyes instead of the board in the front of the classroom. 

She got jealous when she spotted her other classmates hanging out with the doll sized male. 

All day her thoughts were about him and his sweet addictive smile. Not her work. Not her training. And none of her other friends. 

Eventually he showed up in every dream the soldier had. 

When she tried to do her homework she would write his name instead of the answers. 

Tonight at dinner she said his name instead of Junko’s. She tried to explain that it was a simple slip-up but her twin sister didn’t believe her.

Mukuro hated lying to anyone, especially her sister. So she decided to tell Junko everything on her mind regarding those strange feelings. 

Junko laughed at first and then quickly realized that Mukuro wasn’t joking. 

Junko was sure that her sister had a crush on the hazel eyed boy. So she told the oblivious soldier just that. 

Muluro wasn’t convinced. There’s no way she had a crush on him. 

The twins both forgot about the conversation till they were lying in bed. 

“Junko, can you explain what a crush is?”

“How do you not know??”

“I know what it is, I just need to make sure.”

“Well Crush is a type of orange soda.”

“Junko, there’s no way I have an ‘Orange Soda’ on Ch-”

“I’m just kidding, idiot. A crush is when you have a crush on someone”

“That doesn’t help” 

“Fine, a crush is when you have strong feelings of adoration towards one or multiple people” 

“Thank you.”

“Goodnight Mukuro”

“Night.”

After thinking about it for a bit, the soldier realized that she in fact had a crush.

Mukuro Ikusaba had a crush on Chihiro Fujisaki. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on making it to the end - 
> 
> If you liked it please consider leaving kudos, comments, or a bookmark (all are appreciated) 
> 
> Remember to drink water and take care of yourself 
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
